Look at Me, Mr Park!
by Chanlove
Summary: Tidak selamanya isteri kedua itu menjadi prioritas utama seorang suami. Byun Baekhyun rela melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaan suaminya, meski sebenarnya bukan ia-lah yang menjadi korban sesungguhnya. ChanBaek, GS, Mature, REMAKE, Oneshot.


**Look at Me, Mr. Park!**

 **Author: Rimi_Park**

 **Cast; Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other: Oh Sehun**

 **Category: Angst(?), Drama, Genderswitch, Oneshot [NC-17].**

 **'Tidak selamanya isteri kedua itu menjadi prioritas utama seorang suami. Byun Baekhyun rela melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaan suaminya, meski sebenarnya bukan ia-lah yang menjadi korban sesungguhnya.'**

*

Di manapun suaminya berpijak, di situlah Baekhyun berada. Berdiri di belakang seorang Park Chanyeol demi memberikan dorongan selama pria itu masih bersedia mengemban tugas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Baekhyun setuju-setuju saja ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah ke sebuah rumah di pusat kota yang luas tanahnya lebih besar dibandingkan rumah mereka yang mereka tempati saat ini. Baekhyun justru senang mendengar alasan Chanyeol membawanya pindah adalah karena mereka pasti akan membutuhkan rumah yang lebih besar untuk menampung anak-anak mereka nanti.

Baekhyun juga sangat menikmati fasilitas yang tersedia di rumah mereka. Meski dilengkapi oleh barang-barang canggih dan modern, namun nuansa rumah baru mereka terasa sangat tenang dan nyaman. Chanyeol membuat sebuah rumah kaca mini yang diisi kebun mawar merah favoritnya di bagian halaman belakang. Ada juga kolam renang berukuran 10 x 5 meter dan kolam ikan kecil yang terdapat di sudut halaman. Rumputnya hijau, dikelilingi oleh pohon cemara, dan beberapa pohon buah di tiap pinggir halaman yang dibatasi oleh pagar tembok setinggi 2,5 meter.

Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun mengunjungi halaman belakang rumah baru mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengunjungi rumah kaca yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk saat ini. Ditambah bunga-bunga mawar yang sedang bermekaran hingga menghasilkan wangi yang begitu menenangkan suasana paginya. Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun sangat mencintai rumah baru mereka ini.

Selesai memeriksa taman bunganya di halaman belakang, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di sana. Chanyeol berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kesepian di rumah. Mereka baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun belum sempat mencari jasa asisten rumah tangga untuk membantu membersihkan rumah atau mengurus taman belakang apabila Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa. Mereka akan mendiskusikan hal itu lagi nanti setelah jadwal sibuk Chanyeol terselesaikan.

 _'To; Chanyeol ({}),_ _Aku kesepian di rumah. Jangan bekerja terlalu lama :'*'_

Baekhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat ke nomor ponsel milik suaminya. Sambil duduk menikmati teh hangat yang tadi sempat dibuatnya, Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol. Televisi sudah menyala dengan volume sedang, menayangkan beberapa berita penting di pagi hari tentang Seoul dan kota-kota lainnya. Namun pandangan wanita muda ini tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh pembawa acara tampan di hadapannya.

 _'From; Chanyeol ({}),_ _Jangan khawatir, besok kau akan segera mendapatkan seorang teman.'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, balasan pesan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Namun kata-kata yang tertera di dalam pesan tersebut berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya karena kebingungan.

 _Seorang teman?_

*

Sore hari, setelah Baekhyun menuntaskan beberapa pekerjaan rumah, kakinya entah mengapa langsung tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang menjadi ruang kerja milik suaminya. Baekhyun merapikan buku-buku dan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, tak lupa membersihkan meja dan rak buku yang dikiranya berdebu dengan kemoceng dan lap basah.

Tubuhnya terasa gerah dan lelah setelah membersihkan beberapa ruangan penting yang terdapat pada rumah ini. Semuanya dia lakukan seorang diri, mulai dari; menyapu, mengepel, mencuci baju, dan mencuci piring sisa sarapan paginya bersama Chanyeol. Setelah ini dia akan menagih jasa asisen rumah tangga supaya pekerjaannya terasa lebih mudah.

Karena tidak kuat menahan rasa pegal di kedua lututnya, Byun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa merah berbulu lembut yang terletak di samping meja utama. Dia menenggak jus jeruk dingin yang telah dia masukkan ke dalam botol dan merasakan segarnya air perasan jeruk bercampur manis gula yang tak tertahankan. Baekhyun mendesah lega setelah meminumnya. Ditambah hembusan angin yang bergerak sepoi-sepoi melewati kaca jendela yang terbuka dan menggoda tubuh panasnya yang hanya terbalut tanktop plus hotpant tipis berwarna senada.

Byun Bekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakan peluhnya mengering perlahan dan membiarkan pegal linu pada tubuhnya menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi pagi membuat hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya hingga saat ini. Mungkin seorang teman yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol adalah seorang asisten atau security yang siap bekerja di rumah mereka. Namun bagi Baekhyun, kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan sedikit berbeda seperti biasanya.

Kalimat itu cenderung aneh dan misterius hingga berputar-putar di kepala cantiknya. Anggaplah Baekhyun berlebihan. Tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengartikan apa yang di maksud oleh suaminya yang akhir-akhir ini nampak diam dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Dan kini, Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya lagi. _Apakah semua itu ada hubungannya?_

Semoga saja segala macam pikiran negatif tentang orang ketiga yang memayungi kepala Baekhyun saat ini tidak terjadi di waktu yang akan datang. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkannya, apalagi membayangkan jika Park Chanyeol membagi cintanya kepada wanita lain selain dirinya.

Sebuah suara gemerisik di sampingnya membuat kedua mata Byun Baekhyun terbuka sepenuhnya. Kepalanya refleks menoleh, dia melihat sebuah kertas yang terbang dari sebuah map yang terbuka karena angin yang mulai berhembus kencang.

Sebelum mengambil kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan, Baekhyun menutup kaca jendela terlebih dahulu. Langit di luar sana ikut menggelap, matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk Barat dan guntur mulai bersahutan. Hujan akan segera turun, pikirnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, dia meraih kertas-kertas di lantai dan merapikannya dengan teliti, mengatur lembar demi lembar sesuai dengan urutan halamannya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap tulisan di salah satu lembar kertas yang menarik perhatiannya.

Biodata seseorang.

 **Nama: Do Kyungsoo.** **Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan.** **Tempat, tanggal, dan lahir: January 12th 1993 - Seoul, South Korea.** **Umur: 24 tahun.** **Profesi/Perusahaan: Sales Promotion Girl/CP Corporation.** **Status: Lajang.** **Alamat Tempat Tinggal: St. Geomi Numb. 03 from St. Yeoseong.**

 _St. Geomi Numb. 03 from St. Yeoseong? Bukankah itu alamat rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?_

*

Malam harinya, Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari suaminya yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak bisa pulang karena hujan dan badai yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Baekhyun merasa panik, tentu saja. Dia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Park Chanyeol namun pria itu justru tanpa sengaja menghindar dan memilih menginap di hotel yang cukup jauh dari kawasan rumahnya. Perasaannya sungguh tak nyaman. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam, namun ia masih belum merasa mengantuk juga.

Baekhyun tak sabar rasanya menunggu esok pagi. Seorang gadis bernama Park Jiyeon telah banyak membuatnya bingung sekaligus khawatir akan hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir, Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya untuk ikut mencapai alam mimpi yang indah.

*

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan isterinya seorang diri di rumah. Apalagi di malam badai yang dingin seperti saat ini.

Sejujurnya, dia berbohong tentang kepergiannya ke hotel untuk menginap. Park Chanyeol tidak pergi ke hotel untuk menginap selama semalam suntuk tanpa seorang gadis yang bisa menghangatkan ranjangnya. Kebetulan dia juga memiliki seorang kenalan yang rumahnya dekat dengan kantornya, jadi Chanyeol bisa berkunjung dan meminta orang itu untuk menemaninya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang selama beberapa minggu ini jarang dilihatnya. Keadaan teras rumah itu nampak bersih terawat. Meski hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu remang-remang, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Do Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, Chanyeol mendengar suara jawaban dari dalam. Seorang gadis berpiyama tipis membuka pintu dan mengembangkan senyumnya ketika dia datang. Chanyeol ikut membalasnya, tangannya terulur untuk mendekap gadis itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Chanyeol _oppa_!?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, isteriku?"

*

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun terbangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Dia mendengar sebuah dentingan bel yang ditekan beberapa kali. Dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan, Baekhyun terpaksa menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

Wanita ini baru saja akan bertanya siapa yang datang ketika dia melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, melirik dua insan di depannya secara bergantian.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun, perasaannya mulai tidak enak saat melihat raut wajah suaminya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan nampak lebih baik dari biasanya. "umm... kau pulang? Uhh... kau... datang bersama temanmu?"

Tatapan Baekhyun terhenti kepada gadis itu. Chanyeol ikut meliriknya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari isterinya. "Kalian harus saling mengenal satu sama lain mulai saat ini. Baekhyun-ah, kau harus memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik, dia akan tinggal bersama kita." Lalu Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan kedua perempuan di belakangnya untuk memasuki kamarnya dan beristirahat.

Kedua perempuan ini kemudian saling tatap. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung, sementara Kyungsoo menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan canggung.

"Ummm... kau... Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Uh? Dari mana _eonni_ tahu nama depanku?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

Baekhyun berdeham, "Bukan hal penting. Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun, istri Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu. Chanyeol _oppa_ banyak menceritakan tentang dirimu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. _Oppa_? Batinnya. _Panggilan yang manis, aku bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu._ "Ah, ayo, silahkan masuk."

*

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu." Baekhyun berdiri tegak di depan suaminya yang setia duduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Chanyeol kebingungan, ia menatap mata tajam isterinya dengan heran.

"Penjelasan apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja penjelasan tentang siapa itu Do Kyungsoo, dan apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Sebagai seorang isteri sudah sepantasnya aku cemburu."

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan dingin. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut tak mengenakkan. "Baiklah kalau kau cemburu. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepadamu."

Baekhyun menggeram, ia menarik lengan baju Chanyeol dan berteriak di depan pria itu, "jangan banyak berbasa-basi, beritahu saja apa yang terjadi dengan kalian!?"

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman tangan isterinya dengan kasar, ia balik menatap mata tajam isterinya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dan mendesis dingin.

"Do Kyungsoo, adalah isteriku," Katanya. "aku mencintainya dan aku tidak bisa kehilangannya. Kuharap kau mau menerima Kyungsoo dengan baik." Setelah itu, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu, meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun yang memerah menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Benar 'kan dugaannya? Park Chanyeol hanyalah seorang _playboy_ kampung yang beruntung karena memiliki harta kekayaan begitu melimpah. Pria itu tidak bisa memegang janji, apalagi berkomitmen dengan sebuah ikatan bernama pernikahan. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun mau membuang waktu berharganya selama lebih dari enam tahun untuk berhubungan dengan seorang _playboy_ seperti Park Chanyeol.

*

Baekhyun menangis malam itu. Di dalam kamarnya sendirian, tanpa pelukan hangat yang biasanya diberikan oleh Chanyeol ketika mereka akan segera tertidur. Baekhyun menyesali segalanya. Segala sesuatu yang pernah ia lakukan untuk Park Chanyeol, dia bahkan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada laki-laki itu.

Dan ternyata... _ia salah_.

Mungkin ini adalah balasan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Karena sesungguhnya, tidak ada manusia yang boleh menyerahkan jiwa raganya kepada orang lain selain diri-Nya.

*

Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka. Selama enam tahun dia menjalin hubungan pernikahan dengan Park Chanyeol, rasanya tidak pernah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Sebagaimana kewajiban seorang isteri, Baekhyun selalu menjalani tugasnya dengan baik, itu seingatnya. Dia terbiasa bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya, dan membereskan rumah setelah pria itu berangkat kerja. Dia juga menuruti semua perintah dari Chanyeol dan tak pernah membuatnya marah. Lantas, apa yang dipikirkan pria itu hingga berani melakukan hal ini kepadanya? Apakah cinta yang selama ini Baekhyun berikan kepadanya tidaklah cukup? Apakah Baekhyun masih kurang baik dalam menjalani statusnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga? Ataukah Chanyeol sudah mulai bosan dengan Baekhyun?

Jika itu benar, mereka masih bisa membicarakannya baik-baik. Kalau masalah kinerja Baekhyun yang kurang baik dalam mengurus rumah, Baekhyun bisa memperbaikinya. Tetapi jika masalahnya adalah karena Chanyeol sudah bosan dengan dirinya... maka Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut campur. Cinta bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja. Dan sayangnya, Baekhyun bukanlah gadis pemaksa yang akan mengemis cinta kepada laki-laki bajingan seperti Park Chanyeol. Apabila laki-laki itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, maka satu-satunya jalan kebaikan mereka hanyalah perceraian. Baekhyun tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, apalagi kalau harus membagi cintanya kepada perempuan yang jelas-jelas tidak ia kenal seperti Do Kyungsoo.

*

Hari ini sedikit terasa berbeda dibandingkan hari-hari yang lainnya. Baekhyun sengaja tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol karena kebetulan ia juga terlambat untuk bangun. Biar isteri mudanya saja yang menyiapkan segala keperluan laki-laki itu di pagi hari. Baekhyun sudah lelah atas apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu kepada dirinya.

Pukul 08.00, ketika dia baru selesai membersihkan diri dan turun dari kamarnya, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan sisa-sisa piring kotor di meja makan. Perempuan itu sudah tidak canggung dengan Baekhyun, bahkan dia memberikan senyuman paling manis seraya menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun.

Perasaan Baekhyun sedikit melunak kala itu. Kyungsoo nampak menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada meski ia tahu bahwa ini menyakitkan. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihatnya di kedua mata Kyungsoo yang memancarkan binar kebahagiaan. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa tertekan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tentu saja, karena di sini korbannya bukanlah wanita itu! Tetapi Baekhyun, wanita pertama yang dicintai oleh Park Chanyeol, yang juga merasakan sakit karena orang yang sama.

Selesai sarapan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah kacanya yang berada di halaman belakang. Hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan _mood_ yang bagus untuk merawat dan menyirami bunga-bunga itu dengan tangan ajaibnya. Baekhyun datang hanya untuk melihat keindahan bunga-bunga mawar merah yang bermekaran di dalam potnya masing-masing. Siapa tahu, dengan melakukan hal ini Baekhyun bisa meredakan sedikit nyeri yang bersarang di dadanya. Semoga saja.

" _Eonni_ ,"

Sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Do Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya, dengan sebuah nampan dan dua buah mug besar berwarna putih, yang tidak diketahui apa isinya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum manisnya. Meski yang timbul hanyalah sebuah senyuman tipis, namun Kyungsoo tetap membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Baekhyun tahu maksud dari senyuman itu. Kyungsoo melakukannya semata-mata untuk menghibur dirinya, dan Baekhyun menghargainya.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku _eonni_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_. Umur kita hanya terpaut beberapa bulan." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan lugu, " _Geundae_... walaupun umur kita hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, kau tetaplah isteri pertama Chanyeol _oppa_. Aku harus menghormati dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol _oppa_." Jawabnya. " _eoh_? Kau ingin teh?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah mug di tangan. "aku membuatkannya untuk kita berdua. Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol tentang kebiasaan yang dilakukan Chanyeol _oppa_ atau segala hal yang dibenci olehnya. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka juga bisa membicarakan bagaimana kehidupan mereka ke depannya. Apakah mereka akan tetap seperti ini atau tidak.

"Baiklah,"

*

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun tentang Do Kyungsoo ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Wanita itu bukanlah gadis murahan yang rela menjajakan dirinya untuk menggoda laki-laki mana saja demi harta dan tahta yang diinginkannya. Do Kyungsoo adalah wanita baik hati dan ramah, yang dulunya tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakkan seorang diri setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Baekhyun banyak mengetahui tentang wanita itu setelah mengobrol dengannya, dan sekarang kondisi hatinya sudah sedikit membaik dari pada yang sebelumnya.

Setelah obrolan mereka usai, Baekhyun ternyata mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Oh Sehun, seorang adik kelas yang dulu pernah mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol hingga pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Sudah lama sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menempuh hidup baru, anak itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan batang hidungnya lagi. Dari berita yang Baekhyun dengar, Oh Sehun melanjutkan kuliah S2-nya di salah satu perguruan tinggi di New York. Sehun juga tidak pernah menghubunginya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin pria itu sibuk, pikir Baekhyun. Tetapi kali ini, ia justru mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang akan membawanya bertemu dengan pria itu.

Baekhyun bersyukur dalam hati. Satu lagi, orang yang bisa menjadi teman curhatnya saat ini. Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun _noona_!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Di sana, telah berdiri seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih dengan warna rambut kepirangan dan rahang yang indah. Bola matanya berwarna cokelat terang, ditambah pipi tirus dan juga bibir kecil yang seksi dan siap dilumat para gadis yang berkunjung ke Kafe ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum, itu dia Oh Sehun.

" _Eoh?_ Sehun- _ah_ , kau sepertinya buru-buru sekali." Lontar si wanita cantik ini dengan ramah. Yang disapa hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

" _Mian, noona_. Ada sedikit masalah di perjalanan. Apakah _noona_ sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Napasnya masih terdengar bersahutan.

"Lumayan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah untukku." Baekhyun membalas dengan tulus, "oh ya, kau ingin minum apa? Biar kupesankan untukmu."

"Apa saja. Tapi biar aku yang membayar."

"Bagaimana hubungan _noona_ dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?" Sehun bertanya kala seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka ke meja. "apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun sedikit meringis mendengar pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, dia menyetujui pertemuan ini bukan untuk membahas tentang pernikahannya yang sudah dimasuki oleh orang ke-tiga. Tetapi untuk menyembuhkan sisa-sisa pedih di dadanya yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Berapa banyak gadis New York yang sudah kau kencani?"

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya. " _Noona_ , jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku sedang bertanya kepadamu, berarti kau harus menjawabnya, bukan membalikkan pertanyaan kepadaku."

Baekhyun nampak gugup setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu. Dia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Dia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. "Uhm? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? _Noona_ juga bertanya kepadamu, harusnya kau menjawabnya, Oh Sehun!"

" _Noona_ ," Sehun menyipitkan matanya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun. "ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Umm... an- _anni-yo_. Aku dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja,"

" _Jinjja-yo_?" tanya Sehun memastikan. "lalu kenapa wajah noona terlihat gugup?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk bersembunyi. Pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah pria bodoh yang mudah dibohongi. Oh Sehun adalah pria jenius yang cukup cerdas dalam menanggapi sesuatu.

" _Noona_ , katakan saja jika kau dan Chanyeol _hyung_ memang sedang ada masalah. Aku siap mendengarkan. Lagi pula, kurasa... percekcokan kecil di dalam sebuah rumah tangga itu wajar."

"Masalahnya ini bukan sebuah percekcokan kecil lagi, Oh Sehun."

"Maksud _noona_?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol memiliki masalah rumah tangga yang cukup serius. Dan masalah itu adalah... Do Kyungsoo."

*

Setelah membeli beberapa keperluan rumah tangga di toko langganannya, Baekhyun kembali ke rumah tepat ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Suasana rumah terlihat sepi, namun Baekhyun masih bisa melihat beberapa lampu taman yang sudah dinyalakan, dan juga suara televisi yang terdengar dari arah ruang tengah.

Baekhyun langsung membenahi sepatu dan mantelnya setelah menutup pintu. Rambut pendeknya basah karena bola-bola salju yang berjatuhan menimpa kepalanya. Baekhyun berencana ingin mandi air hangat sembari menyesap cokelat panas malam ini, ketika sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mencoba untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Baekhyun teringat dengan segala luka di hatinya.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Park Chanyeol berdiri di bawah tangga dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada. Meski hanya dibantu oleh pencahayaan remang, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua mata tajam yang saat ini tengah menyorotnya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun pulang larut malam tanpa suaminya. Hal itu jelas membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan gelisah menunggu wanita ini kembali ke rumah. Untungnya, apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Chanyeol ternyata tidak benar-benar terjadi, dan membuat perasaannya sedikit lega karena mendapati isterinya pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Uhm... a-aku... a... aku baru saja membeli kebutuhan rumah yang sudah habis. Sebenarnya... uhm... aku... bisa pulang... lebih cepat, tapi—maaf, kau tahu bahwa sore tadi baru saja... terjadi badai salju. Jalanan ditutup dan aku... tertahan di supermarket." Cicit Baekhyun dengan lirih. Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak mengetahui tentang pertemuanku dengan Sehun, batinnya berbisik.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya sejenak sambil mencerna kalimat yang diutarakan oleh isterinya. Kemudian, sebuah panggilan yang berasal dari ujung tangga mengalihkan perhatian keduanya dan mereka menoleh serempak.

" _Oppa_!"

Wanita itu berdiri di atas sana dengan piyama tidur yang sangat terbuka dan tembus pandang. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku kedinginan, kenapa _oppa_ mengingkari janji _oppa_ untuk tidak melepaskan pelukkannya sampai aku benar-benar terlelap?" Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dengan hembusan napas kasar.

" _Eoh_? _Oppa_ hanya haus dan ingin mengambil minum sebentar di dapur. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, nanti _oppa_ akan menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangannya."

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dengan senyuman. Sementara saat ini, Baekhyun begitu berdebar menantikan apa yang akan Chanyeol perbuat terhadapnya. Tatapan tajam pria itu kembali menyorotnya dengan sebuah desisan sinis yang Baekhyun kira tidak akan pernah keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Rencananya aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini. Tetapi, melihat keadaan kamarmu yang kosong dan dingin... membuat aku berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menemani Kyungsoo saja."

Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala luka yang tertanam pedih di hatinya.

*

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Wajahnya bercucuran air mata, tubuhnya bersimbah keringat dingin yang telah mengering akibat angin malam yang menerpanya. Pikirannya sangat kacau, kalimat yang Chanyeol utarakan malam tadi terasa begitu menohok hatinya yang paling dalam. Seolah bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang penting bagi Chanyeol dan tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Padahal selama ini pria itu selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah prioritas utamanya. Chanyeol berjanji untuk selalu mencintai Baekhyun dan membuatnya bahagia. Tetapi ternyata semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Baekhyun merasa kecewa dan tersakiti karena ucapan serta janji yang pernah Chanyeol ungkapkan kepadanya.

Chanyeol adalah laki-laki brengsek yang beruntung karena digilai oleh banyak wanita semasa sekolahnya, dan Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Setelah mereka lulus dan berpisah selama beberapa tahun, keluarga Park datang ke rumahnya dengan maksud untuk melamar puteri bungsu keluarga Byun, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tentu terkejut dan merasa tidak percaya pada awalnya, tetapi karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur jatuh hati kepada Chanyeol, maka dengan senang hati dia menerima lamaran itu.

Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun tersadar, seharusnya dia berpikir dua kali untuk menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suaminya. Karena apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang playboy seperti Chanyeol selalu berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian keputusan itu pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya. Park Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pria yang biasa menyakiti perasaan perempuan. Apa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan apalagi dimusnahkan. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk menyingkirkan perasaannya dan menghilangkan nama Chanyeol dari kehidupannya.

Mengingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin tidak terkendali. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas lebih kuat dan membelokkan kemudi sesuai arah tuju yang diinginkannya. Apartemen Oh Sehun. Tinggal beberapa tikungan lagi, maka dia akan sampai di depan gedung apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Sehun. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk bisa sampai di sana. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan hubungan rumah tangganya yang tengah dihadang ombak. Hingga kemudian, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang begitu familiar di matanya dan seorang perempuan yang baru-baru ini mengacaukan pikirannya.

BRAAKK!!!

*

"C-chan...yeollhh..."

Baekhyun terbangun dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya terasa basah karena keringat dingin. Baekhyun melirik sisi ranjangnya. Kosong. Dia ingat jika suaminya itu tengah bersama isteri mudanya malam ini. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menangis hingga dia ketiduran di kamarnya dan berakhir dengan mimpi buruk yang melandanya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke headbed sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba.

 _Dia ketakutan_.

Baekhyun terbiasa tidur dipelukan Chanyeol, namun malam hari ini laki-laki itu tidak ada bersamanya. Lantas, apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menangis dan meratapi kehidupannya karena seorang Park Chanyeol?

*

Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamarnya tepat pukul 9.00. Di ruang makan, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Tampaknya mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah anak tangga. Baekhyun dapat melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol untuk menyimpulkan dasi merah yang akan dikenakan oleh pria itu. Namun Baekhyun menemukan kejanggalan di sana.

 _Chanyeol belum berangkat_?

Baekhyun tak mempedulikan hal tersebut, wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil segelas air mineral untuk mendahagakan tenggorokannya yang serasa kering. Tinggal bebearpa langkah lagi memasuki area ruang makan, sebuah pekikan keras milik Kyungsoo terpaksa membuatnya menoleh.

"Baekhyun eonni!"

" _Nde_?" balasnya dengan lemah. Dia melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya secara bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "Ummm... bisakah kau bantu aku menyimpulkan dasi Chanyeol _oppa_? Aku belum pernah memasangkannya untuk orang lain, aku terbiasa memasangnya untuk diriku sendiri... umm... kau mau kan membantu memasangkannya?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Rencananya setelah ini dia ingin kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak berdaya. Matanya juga sembab dan menghitam akibat kurang tidur malam. Tetapi karena Kyungsoo memintanya, maka dia akan membantu. Meski sedikit sulit rasanya mengingat masalahnya dengan Chanyeol belakangan ini.

" _Ne_ ," Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera menyingkir untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor di atas meja makan.

Dengan tangannya yang sudah terlatih, Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menyimpulkan dasi tersebut pada kerah kemeja suaminya. Wajahnya menunduk karena tidak berani memandang Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup dan bergetar.

"Kau terlihat pucat," gumam Chanyeol.

"Hm, _jinjja_?" balas Baekhyun dengan malas. Sedikit timbul rasa senang karena Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup. Jika masih merasa tidak enak badan, pergilah ke dokter. Kyungsoo akan menemanimu." Kata Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun selesai membenahi kerah dan kemejanya.

" _Nan gwenchana_." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. " _kka_! kau sudah terlambat."

Chanyeol meraih tas kantornya yang terletak di kursi makan, "Kyung- _ie_!"

Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah mencuci piring membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Keduanya berpelukan erat dan berciuman sejenak sebelum Chanyeol pergi dan pamit ke kantornya.

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Kali ini pria itu menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata isterinya tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Baekhyun, wanita ini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghindar dari tatapan tajam suaminya.

Kemudian tak disangka sebuah tangan mendarat di rahangnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun refleks mendongak dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang berbinar penuh kasih sayang. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Tak lama, kurang dari lima detik, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua isterinya.

"Aku berangkat."

" _Nde_. Hati-hati di jalan, _oppa_!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan teriakkan sedang dan beralih memandang Baekhyun yang tampak melamunkan sesuatu.

" _Eonni_?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun. "Kau belum sarapan, 'kan? Hari ini aku menyiapkan nasi goreng _seafood_ untuk menu sarapan. Sayangnya, Chanyeol _oppa_ menolak untuk makan karena dia alergi seafood. Ah, _eonni_ pasti lupa memberitahukan yang satu itu. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan _oppa_ karena membiarkannya berangkat kerja dengan perut kosong. _Cha, eonni_! Silahkan dimakan. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian kotorku dulu." Katanya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_." Panggil Soojung.

" _Ne_ , _eonni_? Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kenapa Chanyeol baru berangkat?"

"Chanyeol _oppa_ sedikit terlambat bangun, _eonni_. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak pikiran." Jawab Kyungsoo. "umm... sebenarnya, _eonni_... umm... aku juga sempat terlambat bangun tadi."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lantas menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Jangan mengulanginya lagi. Dia sangat mudah sakit apabila terlambat makan sedikit saja."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol mendengar semua ucapannya dari balik lemari yang membatasi dinding ruang makan dan ruang keluarga.

Dalam hati Chanyeol meringis perih, hanya kau yang selalu mengerti bagaimana diriku.

*

Setelah selesai sarapan, Baekhyun berencana untuk membantu Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan rumah. Namun ketika dia baru saja menumpuk piring kotor yang akan dicucinya di wastafel, Kyungsoo datang dan melarangnya karena sebuah alasan yang cukup berlebihan.

" _Eonni, gwenchana... gwenchana_. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku tidak mau _eonni_ merasa lelah kemudian jatuh sakit. Lihatlah, wajah _eonni_ bahkan sudah terlihat pucat. Lebih baik _eonni_ mandi sekarang, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk _eonni_. Tunggu sebentar, _ne_?" Kyungsoo berbalik cepat menuju kamar mandi saat Baekhyun justru memanggilnya.

" _Jjakkaman_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_..."

" _Nde_?"

"Tidak perlu menyiapkan air hangat untukku."

" _Geundae_ —"

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku ingin beristirahat saja." Baekhyun mengambil langkah menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Sementara Kyungsoo menatap punggung ringkih itu dengan sendu.

 _Seandainya kau tahu segalanya, eonni..._

*

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun tidak langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kepalanya mungkin terasa sakit, namun dia sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan mata karena dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk duduk di sofa kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang rumah.

Sejenak pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu...

 _"Baek, kapan kita bisa menikah?"_

 _"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"_

 _"Kupikir, aku harus merubah sikapku dengan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi seperti yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu. Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki sejati yang dapat mematok kesetiannya pada satu perempuan. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau jadi pria brengsek lagi."_

 _"Aku rasa... hubungan kita... umm... kurasa ada baiknya untuk tetap seperti ini."_

 _"Wae-yo?"_

 _"Kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Lagi pula... apa kau sudah siap menerima segala resikonya? Menikah itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Chan."_

 _"Baek, kau masih meragukanku, ya? Tolonglah... biarkan aku membuktikannya setelah kita menikah. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Terimalah lamaranku ini..."_

Kata-kata itu sangat mudah terucap. Bahkan di saat Baekhyun telah memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya untuk Chanyeol, pria itu masih saja tidak bisa membuktikan semua janjinya saat dia melamar Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Baekhyun kembali tersakiti oleh aksi Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak terduga ini.

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Ini adalah luka pertama yang digoreskan Chanyeol untuknya setelah enam tahun pernikahan mereka. Namun tetap saja, rasanya bahkan lebih sakit dari pada saat Baekhyun ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya seminggu setelah hari bahagianya bersama Chanyeol.

Jelas saja. Semuanya terasa sangat pedih karena Baekhyun terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Dia begitu terikat dengan laki-lakinya sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari belenggu cinta yang menyakitkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai menutup. Menangis membuatnya cepat lelah. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengistirahatkan diri dari segala macam persoalan rumah tangga yang seolah mencekiknya. Namun, belum sempat matanya tertutup dengan rapat, Baekhyun mendengar suara pecahan piring dari dapur dan membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kyungsoo..."

*

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat menutupi rasa khawatirnya setelah para perawat itu menutup pintu ruang pemeriksaan Kyungsoo dan menghalanginya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita itu. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pagi ini Kyungsoo nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan dia terlihat bahagia saat mereka bertemu di meja makan serta melayaninya dengan baik. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun justru menemukan wanita itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar di dapur selesai dia mencuci piring.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah setelah itu. Beberapa hari belakangan dia memang melalaikan tugasnya sebagai Ibu rumah tangga dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengurus semuanya. Baekhyun sadar bahwa yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoo mengurus rumah, bukannya berdiam diri di kamar dengan segala keegoisannya sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak.

Setelah ini mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan memaafkannya. Entahlah, Baekhyun akan pasrah menerima reaksi Chanyeol nanti.

Pria itu memang belum datang sejak tadi. Yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini, sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan adalah Oh Sehun. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi karena ponselnya tidak aktif, Chanyeol adalah pria yang sibuk. Jadilah Baekhyun meminta bantuan Sehun untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit terdekat dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang.

" _Noona_ , tenanglah... Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak akan marah jika _noona_ menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya. _Hyung_ tidak akan menuduh _noona_ melakukan kekerasan pada Kyungsoo. Aku bisa menjamin itu." Sehun mengusap lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menciptakan senyum di wajah murung wanita itu.

"Sehun, kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini, dan dia mungkin tidak akan tinggal diam melihat istrinya terbaring di rumah sakit tanpa alasan."

"Kau lupa kalau kau juga istrinya, _noona_. Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak akan mengira jika kau yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu takut." Sehun baru saja ingin melanjutkan ucapannya ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Apakah Anda adalah saudari dari Do Kyungso _-ssi_?" Sang dokter bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang refleks berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Ye_ , dokter- _nim_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun penuh kecemasan.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kyungsoo _-ssi_ hanya kelelahan. Yah, seharusnya dia tidak dibiarkan melakukan banyak hal yang menguras tenaga karena itu cukup membahayakan janinnya."

Baekhyun sontak terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua kakinya mendadak lemas dan membeku setelah mendegar pernyataan dokter tersebut.

"Apa, dokter? Bisa Anda ucapkan sekali lagi?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Janin yang berada di dalam kandungan Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ masih sangat lemah. Aku menyarankan supaya Anda tidak membiarkannya memegang pekerjaan yang terlalu berat karena akan berdampak buruk bagi janinnya."

*

Baekhyun memandang iba Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring pucat di ranjang rumah sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat perut rata Kyungsoo yang sekarang berisikan nyawa dari darah daging suaminya sendiri. Dokter menjelaskan lebih rincinya kepada Baekhyun sore tadi dan menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah mengandung seorang bayi berumur tiga bulan. Baekhyun kembali menelaah dan mencoba untuk menghubungkan persoalan ini dengan masalah yang baru-baru ini di hadapinya.

Apakah ini menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Chanyeol memilih menduakannya?

Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?

Enam tahun bersama dan kau belum juga mengandung anak dari suamimu? Apa kau adalah wanita yang normal?

Tetapi seingatnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah membahas soal anak. Jadi Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol ingin menunda sampai pria itu merasa siap menjadi seorang Ayah. Namun kenyataanya, Chanyeol malah memilih wanita lain untuk dijadikan Ibu dari anaknya. Dan Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna bagi pria itu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Mungkin terasa menyakitkan baginya, tapi Baekhyun akan berpikir bahwa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka yaitu; _bercerai dengan Chanyeol_.

Aku berjanji akan hidup lebih baik setelah ini, batin Baekhyun meringis perih.

Saat itu juga pintu ruangan terbuka. Tanpa menolehpun Baekhyun tahu siapa yang datang karena Sehun sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-lakinya yang menampilkan wajah cemas yang mendalam?

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah. "maafkan aku. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mendecih dalam hati, dia sudah tahu. Jadi, satu-satunya orang yang dibodohi di sini adalah dirinya? Apakah benar mereka sejahat itu? Atau, pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah... _apakah benar Chanyeol tega melakukan hal itu kepadanya_? Membohongi Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu menerima segala rasa sakit yang ditorehkan sendiri oleh orang yang dicintainya, serta menjadikannya korban dari segala perilaku yang begitu menyakitkan, sehingga rasanya Baekhyun dapat merubah segala rasa cintanya menjadi sebuah kebencian dalam waktu sekejap saja.

Dengan sorot mata yang tajam serta kedua tangan mengepal erat, Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati kepada Chanyeol. "Jadi... kalian sudah mengetahuinya? Apakah kalian merencanakan semua ini?" desisnya penuh amarah.

"B-Baek, aku tahu kau percaya padaku—"

"Tidak! Semua yang kau ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong. Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi, Park Chanyeol." Tegas Baekhyun. "aku merasa sangat tersakiti dengan semua tingkah lakumu. Aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang istri... Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menceritakan setiap masalah rumah tangga kita dan akan mendiskusikannya bersama-sama. Tapi apa nyatanya? Kau sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang hingga aku berpikir... kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau tidak bisa membagi keluh kesahmu kepadaku apalagi bercerita mengenai keinginanmu memiliki seorang anak bersamaku. Lalu... tiba-tiba saja kau datang membawanya dalam keadaan hamil anakmu dan memperkenalkannya kepadaku. Aku merasa sangat malu, Park Chanyeol! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu!?"

Air mata Baekhyun tumpah begitu saja. Kali ini dia tidak akan menahan segala emosi yang terkumpul dalam benaknya semenjak kedatangan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol harus tahu bagaimana Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit yang telah digoreskan pria itu selama ini.

"Enam tahun kita menikah. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengandung anakmu. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku berada di dalam kehidupanmu, Chanyeol? Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai seorang wanita. Aku merasa sangat bodoh... aku benar-benar bodoh!" Baekhyun memukuli kepalanya sendiri hingga wanita itu limbung dari posisinya.

Chanyeol hampir memekik untuk itu, tangannya bergerak untuk menahan Baekhyun tetapi wanita itu melarangnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Setelah ini... aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita. Kau—"

"Tidak, Baek. Jangan lakukan itu... kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Chanyeol memaksa mendekat dan memeluk wanita itu meskipun Baekhyun memukuli dadanya dengan keras. "kumohon, Baek. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan itu, Baek. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, Baekhyun."

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa seperti de javu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Park Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dengan yang diucapkannya di masa lalu. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun tidak akan terpengaruh kali ini. Sudah cukup pria itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tersakiti dengan segala janji palsunya, dan sekarang... _Baekhyun tidak akan memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan lagi_.

"Tidak, Chan. Semuanya sudah cukup bagiku. Kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu." Gerakkan tangan Baekhyun melemas dan wanita itu menerima rengkuhan hanga prianya yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Kumohon, Baek. Masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku bisa menjelaskan ini, kenapa aku menikahi Kyungsoo, dan—"

"Tidak lagi, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu semua ini benar-benar menyakiti hatiku."

"Aku punya alasan mengapa aku melakukan semua ini, Baek. Percayalah, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu..."

"Sudah cukup, Chan." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan mengambil tasnya dengan lemah. "aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku."

Dengan pipinya yang basah kuyup, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu. Dan juga satu hal yang Baekhyun sesali seumur hidupnya...

 _Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerjarnya._

*

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di rumah untuk membenahi pakaiannya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya didobrak paksa hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

Chanyeol datang dengan segala amarah yang tertahan dalam benaknya. Dan sekarang pria itu benar-benar ingin menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun bahwa yang dipikirkan wanita itu adalah kesalahan pahaman. Dengan gerakkan kasar dan singkat Chanyeol meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan melempar tubuh wanita itu ke ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar merobek pakaian yang dikenakan istrinya hingga membuat Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan.

"Chanyeol, hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pria itu menghiraukan teriakkan cemas milik Baekhyun. Tangannya justru menurunkan resleting celananya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya yang besar sebelum memasukkannya dengan kasar ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Akh! Park Chanyeol, kau menyakitiku. Hentikan!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menutup telinganya dari semua jerit kesakitan Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya dengan mudah membalik tubuh Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu menungging di hadapannya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengoyak vagina Baekhyun yang terasa sangat sempit baginya.

Rambut hitam panjang milik Baekhyun ditarik kasar hingga membuat wanita itu mendongak. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun yang selalu menggodanya, lalu pria itu berbisik pelan sambil meremas kencang kedua payudara sintal istrinya.

"Biar kujelaskan semua ini kepadamu, Baekhyun... ohhh!" geramnya di balik telinga Baekhyun.

"Akh! Ugh! Chanyeol, sakit... kumohon hentikan! Oh... sakiit sekali... hentikan, Chanyeol..."

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kali. Merasa jika luka di hatinya belum membaik, Chanyeol kini menambahkannya dengan tindakkan kasar yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Baekhyun maafkan seumur hidupnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, kumohon Chanyeol! Ahh... ahhh... oughhh!"

Rintihan Baekhyun tak didengarnya. Chanyeol justru mempercepat gerakannya hingga semua cairan spermanya tumpah begitu saja di dalam lubang vagina Baekhyun.

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol mendesah lega. Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja menindig tubuh mungil istrinya. Samar-samar, Chanyeol dapat mendengar isakkan tangis Baekhyun yang begitu memilukan.

"Hiks... hikss... kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku, Chanyeol..."

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, Baekhyun. Aku melakukan ini semua bukan tanpa alasan." Chanyeol menekankan kalimatnya. Kemudian suasana mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Chanyeol yang tersengal-sengal, begitu pula isak tangis Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin padam.

Baekhyun terdiam merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bahkan setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol melepaskan orgasmenya, dia masih saja berbaring menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat. Sementara dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Beberapa saat setelah keheningan yang mencekam, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu terjatuh di atas kepalanya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali sehingga membuat rambutnya mendadak basah.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol menangis. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa alasan pria itu menangis.

"Baekhyun... percayalah padaku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak pernah berbohong, apalagi membodohimu dengan rencana menyakitkan ini.

Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak darimu. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu. Tetapi aku rasa aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu. Aku takut kau marah, malu, dan berujung pergi meninggalkanku setelah kuungkapkan kebenarannya. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, Baekhyun. Kau tahu, kau adalah sumber kehidupanku...

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum kita pindah ke rumah ini, aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup hebat. Kau tidak tahu karena setelah itu aku beralasan bahwa ada masalah besar dengan proyek perusahaanku di Busan meski kenyataannya aku hanya ingin menutupi kecelakaan itu darimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir.

Aku memang selamat, tapi dokter menyatakan bahwa setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak karena kecelakaan itu ternyata berpengaruh hebat terhadap alat reproduksiku. Aku dinyatakan steril dan aku merasa sangat terpuruk, Baek.

Itulah alasannya mengapa belakangan ini aku bersikap dingin dan jarang menyentuhmu. Karena aku tahu, sebanyak apapun kita melakukannya, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengandung anakku, Baekhyun...

Lalu Kyungsoo... aku memang pernah tidur dengannya sebelum mengalami kecelakaan itu. Kumohon maafkan aku, Baek..."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat kala mendengarnya. Air matanya kembali menetes namun dia tetap membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mengalami masa-masa bosan di tengah-tengah pernikahan kita. Sudah hampir lima tahun tapi kita belum juga mendapatkan seorang anak. Kemudian aku berpikir untuk menghilangkan stresku dengan tidur bersama Kyungsoo... tapi kau jangan khawatir. Aku hanya pernah tidur sekali dengan wanita lain, dan wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo. Berselang waktu kemudian Kyungsoo datang kepadaku dan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tumbuhnya seorang anak di dalam kandungannya, namun aku menolak. Aku menolak karena aku sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa termaafkan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberikan Kyungsoo sejumlah uang dan memerintahkannya untuk menggugurkan anak itu.

Aku adalah suami dan Ayah yang jahat kan, Baek?

Sebulan kemudian tak disangka aku mengalami insiden itu. Lalu aku teringat denganmu, Baek. Apakah setelah ini kau akan menerimaku atau justru meninggalkanku? Aku sangat takut karena memikirkan kedua pilihan itu sehingga aku memutuskan mencari Kyungsoo dan menikahinya. Beruntungnya, Kyungsoo adalah Ibu yang baik. Dia tidak benar-benar menggugurkan kandungannya setelah aku memberinya uang yang cukup banyak. Dan beruntungnya lagi, Kyungsoo mau memaafkanku setelah aku menjelaskan kebenarannya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Baek. Aku menikahi Kyungsoo karena aku tahu kau begitu menginginkan seorang anak."

Chanyeol kemudian mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyum tipis. "Aku berbicara terlalu banyak, ya?"

Baekhyun menyahut dengan tawa pelan yang miris. Kini dia mengerti, Chanyeol melakukan ini semua bukan untuk menyakitinya. Tapi untuk membahagiakannya. Meskipun caranya memang terasa sedikit menyakitkan, _well_... setidaknya Baekhyun masih bisa memiliki seorang anak dari Park Chanyeol walau bukan anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Tuntas sudah segalanya. Baekhyun puas mendengar jawaban suaminya. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.

Perlahan demi perlahan matanya tertutup, air matanya mengering begitu saja dan Baekhyun mempertahankan senyum tipisnya di ambang kesadarannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Dan Chanyeol membalas dengan cepat, "aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Keduanyapun terlelap bersama-sama untuk melupakan segala persoalan rumit yang harus mereka hadapi. Seolah mereka tahu, bahwa hari esok akan menjadi lebih baik setelah ini.

Tanpa sadar, seorang wanita berwajah pucat mendengar semua perbincangan mereka sambil terisak pelan. Merasakan kepedihan yang luar biasa sesaat setelah laki-laki itu megungkapkan perasaannya kepada istrinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku merasa tidak pantas mencintaimu, _oppa_. Aku terlalu hina untuk merasakan hal itu. Tapi tolonglah, lihat aku sekali saja... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu saat ini..."

*


End file.
